


Meet Me In The Middle

by coconutkid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutkid/pseuds/coconutkid





	Meet Me In The Middle

Four days after the arrest of Grindelwald in the subway, a small group of tired, unkempt visitors waited outside of Director Percival Graves’s room in the Emergency Trauma wing of St. Mathilde’s Hospital. They exchanged cups of watery cafeteria coffee and hushed conversation while waiting for the Healer’s report.

Tina Goldstein jiggled her leg, hand resting on her wand holster a little too tightly despite Newt’s warm arm around her shoulders. She looked around. They sure made a strange sight. Ragged aurors leaned on waiting room chairs, smoking and drinking steaming coffee. Next to them, several of Graves’s upper-class relatives huddled together in their fine robes, whispering worriedly. In the center were Margaret and Cormac Graves, sitting ram-rod straight and staring at the door that separated them from their son. Even at this hour, they looked regal. 

Right when she turned back to whisper these observations to Newt, the door flew open, causing the visitors to startle and stand up, falling silent for the news.

Healer Green took the clipboard offered to him by a nurse to his left and cleared his throat.

“We’ve managed to stabilize him.”

A collective sigh of joy and relief washed over the room and Mrs. Graves let out a cry, throwing her arms around her husband.

“However, that’s about all the good news I have, I’m afraid. He has sustained several severe injuries as well as malnutrition and curse damage. We’re looking at a relatively long stay here, and likely some permanent damage. His right leg is in very bad shape, despite our best efforts. He is in an artificial coma right now while we work on it.”

Looking around at the worn-out faces looking to him, Healer Green added with a weak smile,

“But he’ll live. It’s a miracle we should be grateful for, thank Merlin.”

As the room descended into a murmur of questions, sobs, and thanks to the healer, Tina felt a hand on her shoulder. 

It was Auror Romano.

“We’ve got to go report to the President.”

“Oh! Right, yeah.” 

Tina stood up abruptly, gathering her coat in her hands and kissing Newt on the cheek.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Romano grabbed her arm and they apparated away.


End file.
